


Moon

by ykhvocal



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ykhvocal/pseuds/ykhvocal
Summary: The world turned its back on her, but Soonyoung didn’t. And she wonders why.





	Moon

In these pages all I wrote, was all the strange feelings that I've caught.  
The world will never know, what it feels like to be home with a boy I'm strangely fond of.

The sense of comfort that he offers made me warm, made me softer.  
Made me foster my hidden abilities, made me more of who I am. 

Who would have thought it would be someone so unfamiliar, yet undeniably like a home for someone lost like me?

A soul full of doubts and uncertainity, with a touch of the usual invisibility.  
With many things to hide, many things that people didn't care about.

My lost soul found a path along his piercing stare, and eversince I felt the so called binding spell.  
In which prevented me to hurt myself further, and made me feel much more special to him than others.

And all I heard was his wonderful voice, and all I saw was his beautiful smile.  
Something that I don't completely deserve, but this is something that he doesn't want me to be discerned.

And that's when I wonder why he stayed, and wonder why he has never complained.  
When the world did, but this boy didn't.


End file.
